The Challenges of an Idea
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: Ok, here is a series of first chapters or just ideas in general that MIGHT come out or others can adopt. Just pm me if you want it unless i call it. This is all from my mind...
1. Naruto and Haruhi Suzumiya

**Ideas and Challenges**

**This is a story that i had in mind a long time ago and my mind goes back to every now and then. I might do this unless someone decides to do it for me. If that is the case, pm me and I will give you more details.**

**The Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya**

I sighed in my chair. I just knew it. I just knew that Haruhi was bored and if nothing happened to make her happy, things would get bad. Somehow I could just feel it. Luckily, it was lunch so I could get out of the classroom and think.

I was passing the bulletin board when I noticed a flier for an old past time of mine, Skateboarding. I let a small smirk play across my lips. Kunikida and I use to skate board all the time when we were younger but as the years went by, we became too busy to do it. Kunikida, with normal high school activities and hanging out with Taniguchi; while me on the other hand, got stuck with Haruhi Suzumiya and her brigade of minions. Such is my life nowadays.

Sure, Kunikida would have time sometimes and would ask me to join him, but I would say I am too busy. That was when Taniguchi got into the sport. It was hilarious listening to Kunikida tell me how Taniguchi would fall on his face or something like that. I guess you could say that Taniguchi is an ok skateboarder.

Thinking back to those days brought back a lot of memories. The familiar feeling of high speed wind in my face brought back on old feeling of déjà vu, like I had been used to it before.

As I brought my hand to the flyer, I felt enormous pulse rip through my body. It was nothing like I felt before. It was like power was welling up inside me! Then…it stopped and a random memory came to me. I wasn't even sure this was _my _memory because of the fact I was looking over a place I had never even been to! I mean, it is not every day you see a memory of someone who is looking out over a large village at twilight.

As soon as it happened, it stopped. I looked back to the flyer and took it. That was when Tsuruya came up to me without her usual bubbly attitude. She looked at me with concern and asked, "Are you ok Kyon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you are on your knees and before you looked to be in pain because you were clutching your head." She said with a worried look that was unusual for her.

"Really?" I said a little put off as I looked down I was indeed on my knees. What kind of mental crap did I just go through! "Uh, I think I'll be fine. I need to get back to class." I replied and quickly walked away while taking the flyer. Surely this will be all over the school by the time it is over.

XXXX

When school was finally over, I quickly made my way to the Brigade room so that Haruhi could not question me like an interrogator about what had happened. My God that would be a pain.

As soon as I got the room, I knocked and slowly opened the door, and poke my head. You know, just in case of Ms. Asahina was changing again. Luckily she was already dressed and serving Tea. I quickly walked in and sat down.

Now, Haruhi may not be here to pester me about what happened, but her goons are.

"Kyon, I heard you had an episode today." Koizumi spoke with that insufferable smirk on his face. Some days I just want to punch him for that.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure? Um, Tsuruya told me what happened." Ah Ms. Asahina you are too kind!

"I am fine, please don't be worried."

"There is a 100% chance that Haruhi Suszumiya will ask you what happened and not believe it." Yeah, thanks for that Ms. Nagato. Always the blunt one. I was going to reply to that but Ms. Suzumiya barged into the room, gracing us with her presence. Oh joy…

"KYON!" She yelled out.

"Yes?"

"I heard you had some weird episode!" Haruhi replied with that scheming smile on her lips. "What was it like huh? Is some creature trying to hurt you?"

Sighing I replied, "No Haruhi, I am fine. I don't even know what it was." Of course that was a total lie and she knew it. But still, that sunset bathed village was so surreal!

"How do you expect the Brigade to help you if you don't tell us what happened!" Haruhi blurted out. Why was she so concerned…oh right, something weird had happened and it happened to me. "Idiot" She then walked off to the computer.

Not that I noticed that because that one word sounded like an echo to me, like someone else was speaking with her. That is when it happened again. It was a good thing that I was sitting because another pulsed ripped through me. This time I was aware of my hands tightly holding my head in pain. "AGH!"

I noticed Haruhi had a startled and panicked look on her face as she and the others quickly came to my side, but that was all I noticed of the real world. My mind's eye was again filled with that sunset village, it was more vivid than before, I could even make out the people in the streets! Then, my vision shifted to that of a pink haired girl yelling at me for some reason. Wait that was her voice that I heard with Haruhi's? What are these visions? Memories? I know my past….don't I?

Then it shifted again but it was like a sequence of things happening. It was still about that pink haired girl. I could hear a kid's voice asking her out and she would just scream like a banshee and punch me. I even felt them! Then, like last time it stopped all of a sudden.

I was aware that I had one hand on my head and my other was holding my chest and I was shivering…ok now even I know this is not normal. Was I coming down with something?

I looked to the others and noticed that Haruhi had a look of deep concern and looked like she was about to cry. Weird. What happened to me? Ms. Asahina looked like she was in the same boat. Yuki Nagato looked at me with _some_ emotion. It looked to be interest and sadness? I could be wrong because it is hard read her.

Then I looked to Koizumi and for once he was not giving me that smirk! I wanted to do a happy dance but his serious look stopped me. What had happened to me?

"Kyon…what happened." Haruhi's voice came once again and like usual, it was bossy, but this time, it was a bit shaky as well.

"It is hard to explain." I replied and she looked frustrated. Then I remembered I could draw somewhat well. "Maybe I could draw it." Her three minions raised their eyebrows at me. Was that a weird thing to say? Before I could ponder it anymore, Haruhi shoved a pencil, some coloring utensils, and a few pieces of paper to me.

"Draw." She demanded. Even if she is a bit shaken, she is still as bossy as ever.

Anyway, I nodded and got to work. Ok when I said I was good with drawing, I meant I could draw mediocre, but this was something completely different to my skills. I mean as soon as my pencil touched the paper it seemed that I was pro artist all of a sudden. Not that I am complaining or anything.

The first picture I drew was very detailed. It was the picture of the sunset village I saw. It had been stuck in my head all day and now here it was on paper, just as vivid as it was in my head! Then when I drew another paper, I was coming up with a blank. I was about to drew a girl who looked to be younger then all of us and it seemed that she was about to punch whoever was looking at her. That was it though, there was no color like my other picture, and her face was blank, though anyone could tell that she was very angry just by her body posture.

I gave up as my mind kept drawing a blank on her face and the colors…especially her hair. I just could not remember what it was.

Haruhi quickly snatched both pictures when she thought I was done. She went wide eyed at my village sun set paper and said, "Not bad." Heh, that was probably the best compliment I was going to get out of her. She then turned her head to the girl who looked to be ready to punch the person looking at her. "Who is this girl?" She growled, was that anger or jealousy in her voice….ah forget it, I got too much to figure out.

"I am not sure, but through the visions I had…she was very violent." Yeah violent would be the word, hell she was more aggressive than you Haruhi, now that is saying something.

"Well, since tomorrow is Sunday, we will be searching the town once again." Haruhi announced before crumpling up the girl's outline and throwing it away but she kept staring at the sunset picture along with Ms. Asahina.

However, I remembered the post I got earlier and slapped it down on the table, scaring the crap out of Ms. Asahina. "Haruhi…I have an idea that we could do the same day."

Haruhi looked at me with a bewildered expression. What? Was it so hard to comprehend that I just suggested something to do? Looking at the others, I guess that was a true statement. "What is it Kyon." Haruhi replied, seeming to get her voice back and then smile.

"An old past time of mine, Skateboarding. Think you can handle it?" I smirked, which got a look of challenge for the girl

"You're on Kyon!" Haruhi called out. Thinking back on this conversation later, I would never regret this as long as I lived, which was soon to be tested by those in my past.


	2. Naruto and Pokemon

**Gijinka's Fate**

**Prolog **

A middle aged man sighed as he walked towards a young blond boy, alone on the swing. He had seen this boy many time is the past. Being a traveling merchant, you tend to remember people and things connected to them. He knew about the boy's secret, and he did not hate the boy for having the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. That would just be stupid, just like the rest of the village.

The reason he was walking to the boy was because he heard the boy had 'failed' the genin exam for the third time and one could not try again after that. He would help this grieving boy, he did not deserve all the hostility he got from the fools in this village. Sure the Hokage tried to help the boy, but he could only do so much.

Naruto looked up when he saw a shadow over his form. He saw the middle aged man in an odd black business suit. "Uh, can I help you?"

The man smiled. What he was about to do was only because he used to be a ninja himself, but he quit, thanks to the corruption in his old village, and it would seem it has spread here too. "I know who you are and I wish to help. I not from this village, so I have no hatred for you."

"Ok….who are you then."

The man shook his head. "My name is of no importance, but if you must know, just call me Shadow Dimension."

"Ok, so what do you want. I am not really in the mood for anything." Naruto grumbled.

"I can see that, but I have a special power to see things and I have seen your future here and it is not good. I, however, am offering you a chance somewhere else, where they will need a true hero in a few years. Will you accept?"

"Well, since I am not able to a ninja here, I might as well." Naruto replied, making Shadow's eyebrows shoot past his hair line. "What. I am smart, I just keep that fact to myself because this village would see it as a threat."

"I see." Shadow replied with a smile, happy that the boy was not dumb. "Then hold still."

"Wha-" Naruto started but was grabbed by the collar of his jump suit then the man slammed him in the stomach with a glowing hand, which had separated him from Kyuubi as it was now a glowing red gem.

Naruto felt himself traveling backwards through the air and just before he went unconscious, he heard the man speak again. "This world may not want you, but there is another that will need you."

Shadow and everyone coming out of the academy saw Naruto being flung into a multicolored portal of sorts. The younger generation, including Sasuke and Sakura looked on in horror for their classmate while the parents smirked and silent cheered for the black suited man. However, when the man looked, he saw that he was surround by ninja from all around him, including the Hokage.

"What have you done with Naruto!" Sarutobi growled out.

"Given him the chance that this village has not." Shadow said cryptically.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asked, looking at the man like he knew him from somewhere.

"I am saddened you have forgotten. Oh well, I am Shadow Dimension!" he called out as his form disappeared into the shadows. What was left were some very shaken ninja. None more so that the Hokage himself, for he had fought that ninja in the First Shinobi War!

XXX

Naruto woke up in a strange place. It was not a normal house he was used to. It was more western style. He looked around to find a dark haired boy, his own age looking at him with a glare. The boy had a black vest over a red shirt, and slick black jeans. "Uh…hi."

The boy sneered and left the room and few minutes later, a couple walked in. They were middle aged. The man was a weird multicolored sweatshirt and jeans. He had a mop of black hair. The woman was nice looking, wore a red shirt and jeans, and her hair was red. "Hello young one, you will have to forgive my oldest son. He can he abrasive with new people." The woman said.

"Oh. Uh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto offered.

"So, Naruto. Care to explain how you appeared here through some multicolored portal." The man asked. Naruto nodded before he begun to explain everything.

XXX

Naruto smiled as he thought back to that day he had arrived. Those nice people had heard him out and then adopted him, saying that he would not have to suffer that way ever again. Through the next five years, he learned about that land he was in. It was called America and he loved it here!

Then there was the fact that strange creatures roamed the land, Pokemon as his new dad called them. For about a month, he quickly learned all about those creatures and decided that he would be a pokemon master. The month after that, he set out of his own journey.

There he met many people, two being his eventual travelling partners. One was name Marcus, who was about two years older than him. He was his best friend. He had long, spiky black hair, a red shirt with a black long coat, black jeans, and black shoes. He had a special started pokemon, a shiny charmander that was black!

Then there was Tyra, She had blond hair, a nice body with c-cups, a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her main pokemon was a Larvitar that didn't seem to like him all that much.

Anyway, during his travels, they had run into Naruto new old brother, who seemed to hate him with a passion. Drake, said that hatred came from his sister liking the blond more than him! So, Drake had it out for him and even tried to kill him on occasion.

During the group's travels, Naruto came across an ancient book that talked about the ancient pokemon that used to roamed the land and a race of human/pokemon hybrids, called Gijinkas, who were created by an ancient pokemon called Inari. Appearently, this pokemon, along with Arceus and Mew, is one of the big three pokemon that rule over pokemon. Yet, no one has ever seen said pokemon, but he was determined to find it.

Now 18 years old Naruto looked up to the stars and sighed. About a year ago, the group had split up for a time. They each had a dream and wanted to fullfil it, so they went their separate ways, but not before promising to see each other again. After all him and Tyra were a couple, not that Marcus was happy about it, since he wanted to the girl as well, but she choose Naruto.

The he saw a distant meteor shower and stared in awe before looking back to his book he had been reading earlier. This book was the key and he knew it, he would use it to find the Ancient Pokemon! Looking back to the meteor shower, he made a wish. For Humans and Pokemon to better understand each other and for him to be able revive the Ancient Pokemon.

Luckily or unluckily for everyone, one pokemon heard him. It was Inari, a very old pokemon from Ancient times. The celestial version of an Eevee. He was the King of Foxes and the Creator of the Gijinkas. He was conversing with Arceus and Mew when he heard it. He smirked and told his old friends that it was time for the world to change and for them to choose their successors. He spread that word to all the other Legendries so they knew what was to come.

Inari then used the Meteor shower to strike earth, setting the stage for a new era of life.

That night, everything changed. The earth was reshaped and to survive, pokemon fused with human. Now, some did not and are still alive, along with regular pokemon. Also, there are nine colossal stones spread throughout the world. Only by working together, will the new people of earth will they be able to break these and figure out there Fate.

When people wake up, they will find that their old world is no more. Some people will embrace this change and other will fight to reverse this.


End file.
